IL
=il= * sub * il- ???? * en: see in- * il ???? * pt: pron impess * en: impers pron it * il me sembla... ???? * pt: parece-me que... * il] ???? * pt: pron pess ele * en: pron pers 1. he; 2. him (as in “with him, with it”, “for him, for it”) (= ille ) =ileal= * adj =ileitis= * sub =ileo= * sub =ileocecal= * adj =ileon= * sub =ileotomia= * sub =iliac= * adj =ilice= * sub * ilice (í-) ???? * pt: n azevinho * en: n holly =ilio= * sub =iliocostal= * adj =iliodorsal= * adj =iliofemoral= * adj =iliospinal= * adj =iliotibial= * adj =illa= * pron pers * illa ???? * pt: pron pess f ela * en: pron pers 1. she; 2. her (as in “of her,” “with her”) =illac= * adv * illac ???? * pt: adv lá * en: adv there =illation= * sub * illation ???? * pt: n ilação =illative= * adj =ille (I) adj= =ille (II)= * pron pers * ille¹ ???? * pt: pron dem esse, este, aquele * en: I. dem adj 1. that, those; 2. (the) former (= first of two); II. dem pron 1. that (one); 2. the former * ille² ???? * pt: pron pess ele * en: pron pers 1. he; it; 2. him; it (as in “with him,” “with it”; “for him,” “for it”) =illegal= * adj * illegal ???? * pt: adj ilegal * en: adj illegal =illegalitate= * sub * illegalitate ???? * pt: n ilegalidade * en: n illegality =illegibile= * adj * illegibile ???? * pt: adj ilegível * en: adj illegible =illegibilitate= * sub * illegibilitate ???? * pt: n ilegibilidade * en: n illegibility =illegitime= * adj * illegitime (-gí-) ???? * pt: adj ilegítimo/a * en: adj illegitimate; * (filio) illegitime Illegitimate (son) * illegitimemente ???? * pt: adv ilegitimamente =illegitimitate= * sub * illegitimitate ???? * pt: n ilegitimidade * en: n illegitimacy =illes= * sub * illes ???? * en: I. pron pers 1. they; 2. them (as in “with them,” “for them”); II. dem pron those =illese= * adj * illese ???? * pt: adj ileso/a * en: adj uninjured, unhurt =illesibile= * adj * illi] ???? * pt: pron pess eles * en: pron pers they (= illes ) =illiberal= * adj * illiberal ???? * pt: adj iliberal * en: adj illiberal (1. not liberal, narrow-minded; 2. not generous, stingy) =illiberalitate= * sub * illiberalitate ???? * pt: n iliberalidade * en: n illiberality * illiberalmente ???? * pt: adv iliberalmente =illic= * adv * illic] ???? * pt: adv lá * en: adv there, in that place (= illac ) =illicite= * adj * illicite (-lí-) ???? * pt: adj ilícito/a * en: adj illicit =illimitabile= * adj * illimitabile ???? * pt: adj ilimitável * en: adj illimitable =illimitabilitate= * sub =illimitate= * adj * illimitate ???? * pt: adj ilimitado/a * en: adj unlimited * illimitatemente ???? * pt: adv * ilimitadamente =illiquiditate= * sub =illitterate= * adj * illitterate, iliterate ???? * pt: adj iletrado/a * en: adj illiterate (1. unlettered; 2. unable to read or write) =illo= * pron pers * illo ???? * pt: pron pess neutro ele/a como sujeito, e como objecto de prep. * en: pron pers it as subject, and as object of a prep. =illocution= * sub =illogic= * adj * illogic ???? * pt: adj ilógico/a * en: adj illogical =illogicitate= * sub =illogismo= * sub =illuder= * v * illuder -lud-/-lus- ???? * pt: v iludir * en: v to deceive, put under an illusion * ◊ illusion-illusionismo, illusionista, illusionar, disillusion-disillusionar-disillusionamento; illusori =illuminabile= * adj * illuminabile ???? * pt: adj iluminável * en: adj illuminable =illuminante= * adj * illuminante ???? * pt: adj iluminante * en: adj illuminating, illuminant =illuminar= * v * illuminar ???? * pt: v iluminar * en: v to illuminate, iliumine (1. to light up; 2. to adorn with decorative letters and miniatures; 3. to enlighten) * ◊ illuminante; illuminista; illuminismo; illuminabile; illumination; illuminative; illuminator; illuminate-illuminato =illuminate= * adj * illuminate ???? * pt: adj iluminado/a * en: 1. pp of illuminar ; 2. adj enlightened, illuminate =illumination= * sub * illumination ???? * pt: n iluminação * en: n illumination (1. action of illuminating or lighting up; 2. “illumination of a manuscript”; * 3. enlightenment) =illuminative= * adj * illuminative ???? * pt: adj iluminativo/a * en: adj illuminating, illuminative =illuminato= * sub * illuminato ???? * pt: n iluminado * en: n illuminato (= one of the illuminati) =illuminator= * sub * illuminator ???? * pt: n iluminador * en: n illuminator =illuminismo= * sub * illuminismo ???? * pt: n iluminismo * en: n illuminism =illuminista= * sub * illuminista ???? * pt: n iluminista * en: n illuminist * illus- ???? * en: see illuder =illusion= * sub * illusion ???? * pt: n ilusão * en: n illusion =illusionar= * v * illusionar ???? * pt: v ilusionar * en: v to delude =illusionismo= * sub * illusionismo ???? * pt: n ilusionismo * en: n illusionism =illusionista= * sub * illusionista ???? * pt: n ilusionista * en: n illusionist (1. adherent of illusionism; 2. prestidigitator, conjurer) =illusori= * adj * illusori ???? * pt: adj ilusório/a * en: adj illusory, illusive =illustrar (I)= * v =illustrar (II)= * v * illustrar¹ ???? * pt: v ilustrar (1. elucidar, instruir; 2. decorar com imagens) * en: v to illustrate (1. to elucidate; 2. to provide with illustrations) * ◊ illustration¹; illustrative; illustrator * illustrar² ???? * pt: v ilustrar (tornar ilustre) * en: v to illustrate, make illustrious =illustration (I)= * sub =illustration (II)= * sub * illustration¹ ???? * pt: n ilustração (1. elucidação; 2. desenho ou gravura) * en: n illustration (1. elucidation; 2. drawing, or picture used to illustrate) * illustration² ???? * en: n illustration (= state of being illustrious) =illustrative= * adj * illustrative ???? * pt: adj ilustrativo/a * en: adj illustrative =illustrator= * sub * illustrator ???? * pt: n ilustrador * en: n illustrator =illustre= * adj * illustre ???? * pt: adj ilustre * en: adj illustrious * ◊ illustrar-illustration² =illustrissime= * adj =illuvial= * adj =illuviation= * sub =illuvion= * sub =Illyria= * sub n pr * Illyria ???? * pt: npr Iliria (antigo território que compreendia a actual Croácia, Montenegro e Albânia) * en: npr Illyria =illyric= * adj * illyric ???? * pt: adj ilírico/a * en: adj Illyric, Illyrian =illyrie= * adj * illyrie ???? * pt: adj ilirio/a * en: adj Illyrian, Illyric =illyrio= * sub * illyrio ???? * pt: n ilirio (1, língua indoeuropeia falada pelos ilirios; 2. antigo habitante da Iliria) * en: n Illyrian * ◊ Illyria; illyrie; illyric =ilmenite= * sub =ilota= * sub =ilotismo= * sub